Toshiro's Friends
by thecrazygirlsnextdoor
Summary: Toshiro's friends always have his back and he always has theirs. But, as always, friends can get you into trouble. Tohiro's just seem to get him into more than usual. Let the hilarity ensue! Three-part fic.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Bleach does not belong to an anonymous American girl, so that takes me out of any running for profits or rights to it.

Toshiro may be slightly OOC. But, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Toshiro's "Friends"**

"This is all your fault!" Toshiro Hitsugaya shouted at his raven haired friend.

"How is this my fault?" asked the long haired girl. Both shinigamis had their zanpakuto out, and Hitsugaya had even released his shikai.

"You're the one who laughed at her, Sena!" he shouted. (A/N: not the Sena from the first movie)

"…Ok, fine. But how was I supposed to know she would do this?" Sena questioned while gesturing around at their surroundings.

"What did she do the last time you laughed at her?" Hitsugaya said, still shouting.

"She got really mad, released her zanpakuto, and flooded most of the seireitei while we hid out on a roof top," she stated like that was the most obvious answer in the world.

"And where are we now?" he asked.

Sena looked around and said, "On a rooftop above the water flooding the seireitei…ohh…" Realizing this she looked closely at their hiding place and said, "Hey, I think this is the same roof!"

-(About 20 minutes earlier)-

"Ya, but that still doesn't make it fair!" the same raven haired girl complained. Her brown eyes glared at the teal ones of her companion.

"A real fight will never be completely fair, so the captain doesn't make training fair to prepare us for the real deal," Toshiro Hitsugaya replied to his friend Sena Kuchiki, the younger sister of the famed Byakuya Kuchiki.

The two had met when they first started attending the Soul Reaper Academy and had quickly become friends since they were the only ones their age in the class.

Both were considered prodigies, so it didn't bother either of them when whispers followed the other down the hall as they walked by other students.

The two did everything together and were then lucky enough to be assigned to the same squad together. Now they were walking back to their barracks after an afternoon of training.

Sena was doing most of the talking like she usually did when it was just the two of them together while Toshiro just stared ahead listening quietly. When Sena's voice trailed off, Toshiro turned around to see that Sena had stopped a few feet back and was staring down an alleyway pointing at something he couldn't see.

He walked back to join Sena and see what had made her stop dead in her tracks.

The sight that greeted him was of a short, dark blonde girl in shinigami robes making out with a tall bald man with red spots on the corner of his eyes.

Now, Toshiro and Sena were a very infamous pair back in the Academy. They were always breaking the rules and getting into trouble but not getting punished because they were geniuses or Sena used her connections to bail them out.

However, Toshiro and Sena were not a two-man act, oh no, there was another. This person was Sena's twin down to the core and the brains, no, a better term would be the evil genius, of the group.

This girl could come up with the craziest schemes for this little trio to do and could find a loop hole out of anything if they ever got caught carrying out one of these schemes. The only one that was brave enough to stand up to her was her grandfather; and he was Genryuusai Yamamoto, head captain of the thirteen court guard squads.

Many people feared Sena alone, but when she was put with her evil genius of a twin (although the two looked absolutely nothing alike), mayhem was sure to ensue.

This girl, evil genius out of evil geniuses, was May Lin Yamamoto.

And she was making out with Ikkaku Madarame.

So, Sena did the natural thing, and started laughing her butt off. Tears were forming in her eyes and her arms clutched her stomach, and Toshiro was laughing right there with her.

When she heard some people laughing at top volume, May Lin broke off her kiss and turned to see who was ruining her make out session. Her whole face flushed in embarrassment as she saw her two best friends about ready to start rolling on the ground with laughter.

"What are you guys doing here?" she yelled at the two.

Toshiro straightened up while trying to take deep breaths to regain his composure. "Hey, May Lin, we-" he started to say but was cut off when Sena yelled:

"You're kissing...Ikkaku..Madarame! IKKAKU!" By this point she really was rolling on the ground with her feet kicking the air.

May Lin's look of embarrassment turned into a glare. The phrase 'If looks could kill,' sprang into Toshiro's mind, and he knew that if that statement were true, Sena would be a pile of ash right now.

Toshiro, being the most rational of the group, was wise enough to stop laughing when the look of pure hatred crossed May Lin's face. Fortunately, he was also able to see the sign of the worst possible outcome of this situation: the eye twitch.

It's amazing that such a small muscle movement can be the signal to an extremely dangerous situation. It might not seem like such a big deal, but consider who this was. This was Sena's twin and a feared evil genius that was very ticked off.

"Sena," he tugged her sleeve trying to stop her laughing fit. The crazed girl started advancing towards her 'friends,' her eyes literally filled with flames. "Sena!" he dragged her, scrabbling to get her feet under her when he saw May Lin had drawn her zanpakuto.

They turned the corner out of the alley as they heard "BANKAI!"

"Well, that's not good," Sena commented to Toshiro.

* * *

Hey! Second story published! Woo!

Anyway, some explanation. This story is pulled from CG2's head from whatever dark corners and mysterious hallways I was wandering down at the time. It went through my fingers, onto the internet, and hopefully readers are reading it. :)

This will be a three part story. So stay tuned for even funnier stuff!

All credit goes to CG2 and her great characters.


End file.
